Keeping track of objects swallowed by a human or an animal is necessary in many situations. For example, medical personnel may want to know what pills were taken by the patient and when. An individual or an attending medical professional may need a reminder in case a medication in not taken on time. Automated tracking of food and medicine intake by humans and animals has many applications, such as simplifying data logging during experiments with multiple live subjects or while providing medical or veterinary care.